Wish Come True
by SadBrokenWings
Summary: Kagome and Kurama are both wishing for the same thing. Can they find it in each other?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: This is a one-shot I made a while ago, I quite enjoyed writing it and I was going to enter it in a contest but I didn't quite enter it….I kind of think it's a little short and it feels a little weird to me but…I hope you like it!

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Kagome and Kurama are both wishing for the same thing. Can they find it in each other?

_**oOo**_

The fresh salty breeze from the ocean was definitely welcome compared to the stifling air of the summer evening, but 19 year old Kagome didn't really notice the change. Sighing deeply she plopped down onto the sand and let out a little yelp as she immediately hopped back up. She rubbed her sore bottom as she glared down at the seashell that had somehow snuck underneath her as she was sitting. Certain that the shell had been conspiring against her, she easily picked it up and sat back down after eyeing the sand for anymore rogue shells.

She held the shell in her hand as she sat, running her fingers over its smooth texture, taking in all of its ridges and the porcelain-like underside. It was cool against her warm palm she quite liked it. As she was playing with the shell she watched as the sun set on the endlessly blue ocean.

The golds, reds, oranges and yellows all melted together in one beautiful burning ball, looking much like the flame of a candle. The colors reflected beautifully against the dark blue water, dancing with the waves as they moved towards the shore. It was a comforting sight, the beauty of the sunset had always soothed Kagome's nerves, but now she wasn't quite as comfortable as she should have been. She sighed once again and looked to the colored sky, brushing some of her silky black hair out of her face. All the colors of the rainbow were in the sky, spreading from the purple and fading to the reds and oranges as it reached the sun. A shooting star streaked across the sky and Kagome quickly closed her eyes, hands clasped at her chest as she made her wish.

She blushed when she was finished, thinking herself such a silly girl for still believing in shooting-star wishes. As she stood and brushed the sand off of the seat of her shorts, Kagome shook her head at her wish, knowing that it would never come true. As she strode up the slight incline of the beach she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, not looking at where she was going. Because she wasn't watching herself, Kagome tripped over the sidewalk and fell forward, right into the arms of a gorgeous redhead. At first she couldn't stop staring in the beautiful green eyes of the guy that had caught her but then became confused. The guy had more than one aura, and one just happened to be demonic.

_That explains his looks'_ she thought.

An adorable flush spread across her cheeks as she realized that she was still in the arms of the redhead and she pulled herself out of his embrace and stood on her own, eyes downcast.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I wasn't watching where I was going." Kagome bowed apologetically and easily turned and walked down the sidewalk, hoping that he would just let her go. Another part of her, the one that she despised at the moment, caused her steps to slow as she walked away.

When she finally got far enough away that she was sure he wasn't coming after her, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and wandered into the nearby trees, hoping to receive achieve some peacefulness from spending some time in her favorite element. The trees gave off such calming energy that she eventually sat beneath a rather large one and lightly dozed off.

_**oOo**_

_So pure.'_ Youko murmured from the recesses of Kurama's mind, watching through his eyes as the girl walked away leisurely.

**What are you talking about Youko?'** Kurama questioned, watching as the girl slipped into the trees about 15 yards away.

_Her aura, it was so pure. I could FEEL it touch mine.'_

Kurama was puzzled, Youko spoke in such awe of the fact that it was very intriguing to him. The kitsune curiosity in him overwhelming him, Kurama found himself following the beautiful vixen into the trees. It wasn't hard to track her, even in the darkness of the small forest, her scent left behind a trail and it was so heavenly that it would be hard NOT to follow it.

As he weaved through the trees he soon came upon a clearing where a particularly large tree grew in the center. There, underneath the boughs of the tree, slept the girl from earlier. Her face was relaxed into a sort of peacefulness, all lines gone with a small smile on her lips. She wore a pair of blue-jean shorts and a large white T-shirt. The shorts weren't revealing in the least, covering her bottom and part of her thighs, which led Kurama to believe that she wasn't like the other girls who tried to reveal as much of their body as possible in an attempt to grab a male's attention. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail though some of it seemed to have escaped and was lying in her face.

He approached her with a silent grace, crouching before her and sweeping the hair away from her face, gazing at her delicate face. He watched as her nose twitched in her sleep and found it delightfully cute and amusing. He decided to let her sleep and leapt into the tree to watch her from above, should anything come to harm her. Her aura mixed with the tree's and combined to create the most soothing of all energies, relaxing Kurama to the point of sleep. While he drifted in the back of his consciousness, Youko took that opportunity to take over.

His hair grew and lightened while his nails lengthened and his body grew a few inches. There was a deadly elegance to him as he sat on the branch, every muscle tensed and ready in case anything should happen. His ears flicked back and forth occasionally and all his senses were on high alert. Every now and then his tail twitched as he looked down the beautiful vixen slumbering below him, and all he could think about was what her eyes looked like.

As the moonlight fell through the branches and illuminated the girl, Youko could not tear his eyes away from her beauty. Her skin glowed with an ethereal light while her hair shimmered as the light breeze stirred it. She looked every bit the tenshi he believed her to be. Yet still, all he could hope for was to see what her eyes looked like, he had a feeling that they would reveal something to him that he had been searching for throughout all the years of his life.

When he finally looked away he saw, through an opening of the branches, a shooting star and he made a wish. He scolded himself for being foolish but couldn't help but long that his wish would come true as he looked back down at the girl below him.

_**oOo**_

_Kagome stood, knee deep in the ocean and staring out into the endless horizon. In the distance she watched as dolphins leapt out of the water, as if racing each other across the water. It was a beautiful night, so many stars illuminated the sky, almost the same way they had done in the Sengoku Jidai. As she looked on she spotted a shower of falling stars and she watched in amazement as they danced across the sky. As each one flew by she made the same wish, the wish she had made just that evening._

"_I wish for someone to love me for who I am." She whispered, a lone tear sliding down her cheek and glistening in the moonlight._

_Every time a shooting star went by she made the same wish, her mind on InuYasha who only stayed with her because of her resemblance to Kikyo. She had nothing against Kikyo and could not hold a grudge against InuYasha for missing the one he loved. But somewhere deep inside she had a feeling that no one would really see her as Kagome and they wouldn't love her for it if they did see it. She was Kagome, the strange sick girl or Kagome, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama or even Kagome, stupid shard detector or Kikyo's copy._

_She closed her eyes and another tear spilled, but she felt someone in front of her and then a soft thumb wipe her tears away. Confused, Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself looking into warm golden orbs. Standing before her was a kitsune, long silver hair and golden eyes, ears perched atop his head and a tail slowly swishing behind him. Slowly she brought her hand up to meet his where it had paused on her face. Before she could question him, he spoke._

"_Blue, beautiful." His deep voice drawled,_ _his eyes locked on hers with an intensity that very nearly frightened her._

_Kagome had no idea what he was speaking about until she realized that her eyes were blue and that he must be speaking about them. She blushed when the comment ran through her brain again; she was not used to hearing such things._

"_Why do you cry little one?" The kitsune asked, puzzlement playing across his features._

_Kagome was unsure about answering but she did anyway, "Because no one will ever love me for me."_

"_And why do you believe that?" He asked, he seemed so full of questions for a kitsune that she had dreamt up._

_She gave a sad smile and stated, "Because it's true."_

_He grabbed the hand that had been lingering on his and pulled her into an embrace. She tensed for a moment in shock before relaxing, after all, what could it hurt? It was only a dream and she was allowed some enjoyment in her dreams._

"_I wish you were real, if you were I have a feeling that you might actually love me for who I am." Kagome whispered softly, her face buried into his cloth covered chest._

"_What if I am real, what if I told you that I am not only real but am right next to you as you sleep?" He asked her in a whisper, his warm breath caressing her ear and causing her to shiver._

_Kagome shook her head and buried her face even deeper into his chest, "You can't be real, because wishes don't come true and finding you would mean that my wish came true."_

"_And finding you may mean that my wish has come true." He responded, never releasing her from his arms._

_She slowly took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, before inquiring, "And why would that be?"_

"_Because you might also love me for me." That small statement nearly sent Kagome reeling. Could it be possible that someone else out there felt the same way that she did?_

"_And why would anyone not love someone as handsome as yourself?" Kagome asked, pulling a little out of his embrace to look at his face._

_He hesitated for a brief moment before saying, "Because I am not just me, I am more than one."_

"_More than_ _one?" Now Kagome was completely confused, what could he have meant by that?_

"_Yes. Allow me to show you." Gently he took a step back and a bright light engulfed him before a red headed figure stood in his place._

_Kagome gasped, "But…you are the one that I ran into at the beach, how is that possible?"_

"_Because, he and I share a body, he inhabited mine and now we are one." He explained while his emerald eyes were slightly guarded._

"_And how would you two come to be in my dreams? Am I just using you as a personification of something I want? Is this because I have recently run into you? Certainly this isn't…"_

"_It is real. At first I was confused, thinking that Youko had drifted off to sleep and we were dreaming but now I realize that this must be your dream."_

"_Youko is the other you?" When he nodded the affirmative, Kagome continued, "Then what's your name?"_

"_I am Suiichi Minamino, though I go by Kurama now. May I ask your name?"_

"_I'm Kagome Higurashi and I don't go by any other name." She lightly joked, hoping to somehow figure out just what was going on._

_Kurama smiled brightly at her, "That is a beautiful name. I am sorry that we invaded your dreams Mi…" But his sentence trailed off as his whole body stiffened and his eyes narrowed._

"_Kurama? What's the matter?" But then she sensed it as well, the presence of a demon. It sent shivers up her spine._

"_It is a demon; it is approaching on position rapidly." He answered her, not knowing that she had felt it as well._

_Suddenly he disappeared and Kagome was left alone, wondering just what happened to him. Then she mentally smacked herself on the forehead._

"_Duh! It's a dream, he wasn't really here! I should probably wake up and deal with the demon though." She shrugged off his sensing the demon as her powers warning her through her dreams._

_**oOo**_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she quickly looked around as she stretched out her senses in an attempt to find the demon. It was off to the right and Kagome didn't want to take the chance that the demon would hurt someone so she leapt up and sprinted toward where she felt it. A rather large…SNAIL DEMON?

She nearly bust a gut laughing at the abnormally sized snail, but she kept herself composed as she swiftly and quietly made her way toward the abomination. Just as she thought she would be able to take it by surprise it whirled around and faced her, scaring the living daylights out of her.

The thought racing through her head at the time was, _Holy Hells! I thought snails were slow, how did it pull that speed demon trick on me?'_ (no pun intended)

Kagome charged up her power and sent it out in a blast at the demon's shell, sending it onto its side. She had known that she wouldn't have gotten anywhere if she would have kept blasting at the shell; she had to hit the underside. Just as she was sending the fatal blow to the demon's sensitive underside, Kagome sensed another demon behind her. Once the snail demon turned to dust and the shell exploded, Kagome turned around and came face to face with Youko. She found it unbelievable, she thought she was hallucinating.

_He can't be real, it's not real, it's just wishful thinking.'_

But it wasn't wishful thinking that brought him closer and it wasn't wishful thinking that caused her to shiver as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"How?" Was all he asked and his voice was just as deep and beautiful as it had been in her dream.

"Because…it's what I am." She answered simply and sadly, her eyes lingering on his.

"And yet, you did not destroy me when I so casually strolled through your mind?"

Kagome shrugged a little, "I thought you weren't real and I only destroy demons that pose a threat to others."

"So you do not find me threatening?" Youko asked, mockingly raising an eyebrow.

"If I did, I could not find it in me to kill you. I know the feeling of emptiness that you experience despite being with another. I know the unheard whisper of the same wish that is prayed for every night as the stars fall. I could not kill you because I KNOW you." Kagome explained before taking a step back and preparing to leave the kitsune with his thoughts.

"You know the wish…because you too wish it? I do believe that I find myself taken with you and Red is as well. Do not think that we will let you walk away when both of our wishes are so close to coming true." Youko said softly before striding up to Kagome and grabbing her upper arms.

He pulled her to his body and brought his mouth upon hers, lazily and easily kissing her and sliding his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her slowly, as if pouring his soul and Kurama's soul into the kiss and letting her know…

This is what it feels like to have your wish come true.


End file.
